FLOW AWAY (song)
FLOW AWAY is a 2016 song by Growth. Overview The lead song from Growth's KACHOFUGETSU single of the same name, and their first song overall for their KACHOFUGETSU series. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * *Everyone |-|Kanji= Runaway for you… Flow away anew… 光る凪に　跳ねた雫 たわむ鏡　夜は踊る 石の袂　宿した実に 湛えた色　根を生やして 人目に触れず　凍てつく心 静まる闇を　君は見上げる 無限の星が　照らした道へ いつか届くと　微笑みかけた おとぎの国　歌う草木 枷を解かれ　想い交わす 絵空事に　揺蕩う夢 小さな葉に　埋まり泣く 浮世を離れ　幼さを知る 寝ても覚めても　頻りに焦がれ 母なる星の　終わりの場所で 叶わぬ永遠に　その手　伸ばした 花が咲いて　ただ　美しく 今は　強さ　魅せて そよぎ　揺られ　種が落ちれば 名残惜しさ　秘めて　散る 螺旋の折り　荒波去り 見慣れぬ陽が　訪れては 綿毛舞いし　翅の集い 碧（みどり）は萌え　天を翔ける 古の血に　受け継いだもの 君の願いは　未来に伝う 明くる世界に　果てる若さも やがて閃く　誰かのために 花が咲いて　いと鮮やかに 仰ぐ　空の彼方 つぼみ　綴じて　その身絶えても 心　千々に惹かれて 咲いた君は　ただ　美しく 今際　素顔　見せて そよぎ　揺られ　種を遺せば 涙　永遠に涸れて　花は散る 遠く　流れ　Flow　away いつか　生まれ変われ 遠く　流れ　Flow away いつか　きっと Kanji provided by sh3ro on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Runway for you... Flow away anew... Hikaru nagi ni haneta shizuku Tawamu kagami yoru wa odoru Ishi no tamoto yadoshita mi ni Tataeta iro ne wo hayashite Hitome ni furezu itetsuku kokoro Shizumaru yami wo kimi wa miageru Mugen no hoshi ga terashita michi he Itsuka todoku to hohoemi kaketa Otoginokuni utau kusaki Kase wo tokare omoi kawasu Esoragoto ni tayutau yume Chiisana ha ni umari naku Ukiyo wo hanare osanasa wo shiru Netemosametemo shikiri ni kogare Hahanaru hoshi no owari no basho de Kanawanu towa ni sono te nobashita Hana ga saite tada utsukushiku Ima wa tsuyosa misete Soyogi yurare tane ga ochireba Nagorioshisa himete chiru Rasen no ori aranami sari Minarenu hi ga otozurete wa Watage maishi hane no tsudoi Midori wa moe ama wo kakeru Inishie no chi ni uketsuida mono Kimi no negai wa mirai ni tsutau Akuru sekai ni hateru wakasa mo Yagate hirameku dareka no tame ni Hana ga saite ito azayaka ni Aogu sora no kanata Tsubomi tojite sono mi taete mo Kokoro chiji ni hikarete Saita kimi wa tada utsukushiku Ima wa sugao misete Soyogi yurare tane wo nokoseba Namida towa ni karete Hana wa (hana wa) chiru Tooku (tooku) (tooku) nagare (nagare) Flow away (flow away) Itsuka (itsuka) (itsuka) umare (umare) kaware Tooku (tooku) (tooku) nagare (nagare) Flow away (flow away) Itsuka (itsuka) (itsuka) kitto (kitto) kitto Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-|English= Runaway for you… Flow away anew… On the glowing calm, the droplets bounced At the warping mirror, the night dances At the edge of stone, to where the sprout is kept Growing a full-coloured root A freezing soul without eye contact At the calm darkness, you facing up The endless stars shone on the lane When it reaches you, you beamed with smile In the fairyland, the singing flora Unlock the chains and exchange wishes In the falsehood, the dream wavers On a tiny leaf, the weep filling in Leave this fleeting life and learn about childhood Even when awake or asleep, constantly long for it At the end of mother star You reached out to the impossible eternity Flowers are blooming and it’s just beautiful Now it’s fascinating with intensity If the rustling and shaken seed dies It’ll be hidden reluctantly and scatters The crease of spiral, drives off the stormy seas When unfamiliar sunlight comes The fluff dances at the gathering of wings Greeneries are sprouting and soars into the sky What’s inherited in blood of great age Your prayer will follow into the future In this bright world, even the endless youth Will eventually illumines for certain someone Flowers are blooming vividly As it looks up beyond the sky Although the bud is stitching and extinct My heart is drawn in by the beauties You who bloomed is just beautiful Let me see the way you are at this moment If you’re leaving the rustling and shaken seed Tears dries up forever and the flowers will scatter Flow distantly, and Flow Away Be reborn again someday Flow distantly, and Flow Away One day for sure English translations by sh3ro on Tumblr. Reference Category:Growth songs Category:Songs